Saurus Batteries
The Saurus Batteries are special battery-like devices which hold the Dino Spirit of the Zord which can be used to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zord so they can fight and combine with other Zord. When the Saurus Batteries are not in use, they are kept in the Saurus Charger in the Dino Base to recharge the Saurus Batteries's energy. The Saurus Batteries from 1 to 10 hold the Dino Spirit of The Great Ten, i.e. the 10 Zord which sealed the Emoneytion Army, and the Saurus Batteries from 11 to 23 hold the Dino Spirit of guardian dinosaurs, dubbed Watchsaurs. List Standard Saurus Batteries #'Red TyrannoZord' - 6 red Saurus Batteries (originally 4) holding the Dino Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Red Dino Charge Ranger. By using two copies of this battery in his Dino Charge Changer, Red Dino Charge Ranger can enter Battle Mode, giving him access to his Tyranno Fang weapon. #'Black ParasZord' - 6 black Saurus Batteries (originally 4) holding the Dino Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Black Dino Charge Ranger. By using two copies of this battery in his Dino Charge Changer, Black Dino Charge Ranger can enter Battle Mode, giving him access to his Paras Blaster weapon. #'Blue StegoZord' - 6 blue Saurus Batteries (originally 4) holding the Dino Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Blue Dino Charge Ranger. By using two copies of this battery in his Dino Charge Changer, Blue Dino Charge Ranger can enter Battle Mode, giving him access to his Stego Shield weapon. #'Green RaptorZord' - 6 green Saurus Batteries (originally 4) holding the Dino Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Green Dino Charge Ranger. By using two copies of this battery in his Dino Charge Changer, Green Dino Charge Ranger can enter Battle Mode, giving him access to his Raptor Tri-Claw weapon. #'Pink TriceraZord' - 6 pink Saurus Batteries (originally 4) holding the Dino Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Pink Dino Charge Ranger. By using two copies of this battery in her Dino Charge Changer, Pink Dino Charge Ranger can enter Battle Mode, giving her access to her Tricera Drill weapon. #'Gold PteraZord' - 6 golden Saurus Batteries holding the Dino Spirit of the Pteranodon; the Emoneytion Army made a functioning evil fake to control Gold PteraZord, but the real ones were reused by Gold Dino Charge Ranger upon the Dino Charge Ranger's freedom. #'Cyan AnkyloZord' - 4 cyan Saurus Batteries (originally 2) holding the Dino Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Cyan Dino Charge Ranger. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Dino Charge Ranger team, while the fourth is utilized by Cyan Dino Charge Ranger. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it unleashes an attack similar to Cyan Dino Charge Ranger's Ankylo Hammer. #'Gray CephalaZord' - 4 gray Saurus Batteries (originally 2) holding the Dino Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with Gray Dino Charge Ranger. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Dino Charge Ranger team, while the fourth is utilized by Gray Dino Charge Ranger. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it unleashes an attack similar to Gray Dino Charge Ranger's Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist. #'Purple PlesioZord' - 7 purple Saurus Batteries (originally 5) holding the Dino Spirit of the Plesiosaurus; associated with Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Three copies of this battery are given to the present Dino Charge Ranger team, while the remaining four are utilized by Purple Dino Charge Ranger. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, the core team members can shoot out purple-hued bubbles of water to put out fires. #'Silver BrachioZord' - A silver Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Silver Dino Charge Ranger. #'Dino Charge Cycle' - 6 yellow Saurus Batteries (originally 5) holding the Dino Spirit of the Deinonychus. Each of the modern-day Dino Charge Rangers has one copy of this battery, which allows them to summon a pair of Zord that combine into the Dino Charge Cycle motorcycle. #'Deino Digger' - An orange Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Deinosuchus. It equips a Dino Charge Ranger in Battle Mode with the Deino Digger armor. #'Kentro Lance' - An aqua Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the primary Dino Charge Rangers' individual weapons into the Kentro Lance. If used in a Dino Charge Changer, it would create a disastrous backfire. #'Styraco Lust' - A magenta Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. #'Allo Fire' - A crimson Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Dino Charge Changer or in Red TyrannoZord/Dino Charge Megazord, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). #'Diplodocus Stretch' - An indigo Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Seismosaurus (or Diplodocus). When used in Red TyrannoZord, it allows him to extend his neck as long as he wills it. #'Oviraptor Gas' - A vermilion Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in Dino Charge Megazord, it makes Red TyrannoZord emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Dino Charge Changer's grip. #'Iguanodon Tickle' - A lavender Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. #'Tupanda Flop' - A white Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it makes anything and anyone hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. #'Ammonite Spinning' - A lime green Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Dino Charge Ranger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. #'Archelon Slow' - A cobalt Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Archelon. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it fires a gravity field which slows down anyone trapped in it, including the user. #'Fukui Swell' - A scarlet Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape that can bounce high into the air. #'Futaba Clone' - A light-gray Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Dino Charge Changer, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. It was first used in Ultimate Giga War. Movie-exclusive Saurus Batteries *00.Navy SpinoZord - A navy Saurus Battery holding the Dino Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Dark Dino Charge Ranger. Doom uses it to steal Daisy voice and control Navy SpinoZord. *'D'-A navy Saurus Battery created by Emoneytion Army and given to a Emoneytion monster to turn into Dark Dino Charge Ranger. It is later given to Daisy. *'W'-A red Saurus Battery that "evolved" from a Red TyrannoZord Saurus Battery when it had added energy. It grants Red Dino Charge Ranger two Tyranno Fangs, dubbed as "Double Battle Mode". Special DVD-exclusive Saurus Batteries *'Ghost Gold PteraZord' - A clear version of the Gold PteraZord Saurus Battery that when used in the Gabrichanger allows Gold Dino Charge Ranger to enter Battle Mode and gain access to a stronger version of his Shock Blade called the Ptera Shock Blade. *'Ghost Purple PlesioZord ' - A clear version of the Purple PlesioZord Saurus Battery that when used in the Dino Charge Changer allows access to the Plesio Shuttle weapon. Other Saurus Batteries *'V' (Victory)-A silver Saurus Battery showing the icons for Zords 1-5. *'X' (Maximum)-A gold Saurus Battery showing the icons for Zords 6-10. *'1+ Cretaceous TyrannoZord'-A red and white Saurus Battery created to fulfill Red TyrannoZord's desire to lend Reese his power to fight against the Emoneytion Army in a way besides Dino Charge Megazord. When it was inserted into the Dino Charge Changer, it causes a disastrous energy feedback, making Red Dino Charge Ranger's mind to become overrun with the Dino Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus, turning him into a Weretyranno as an unfortunate side-effect. When used on Red TyrannoZord, it allows him to shrink down into the Mini TyrannoZord and lets Red Dino Charge Ranger transform into Red Cretaceous Warrior. *'Cartoon'-When used in a Dino Charge Ranger morpher, it grants the ability to transition into cartoon. Saurus Batteries Standard 00-Tobaspino.jpg|Navy SpinoZord Power Cell 1.png|Red TyrannoZord Power Cell 2.png|Black ParasZord Power Cell 3.png|Blue StegoZord Power Cell 4.png|Green RaptorZord Power Cell 5.png|Pink TriceraZord Power Cell 6.png|Gold PteraZord Power Cell 7.png|Cyan AnkyloZord Power Cell 8.png|Gray CephalaZord Power Cell 9.png|Purple PlesioZord Power Cell 10.png|Silver BrachioZord DeinoCell.png|Dino Charge Cycle DeinosCell.png|Deino Digger KentroCel;.png|Kentro Lance 185px-JyuDenChi_-14_Stymero.jpg|Styraco Lust AlloCell.png|Allo Fire SeismoCell.png|Diplodocus Stretch OviCell.png|Oviraptor Gas IguanoCell.png|Iguanodon Tickle TupanCell.png|Tupanda Flop AmmoCell.png|Ammonite Spinning ArcheloCell.png|Archelon Slow 185px-JyuDenChi_-22_Pukuptor.png|Fukui Swell 185px-23futabain.jpg|Futaba Clone Movie-exclusive Saurus Batteries Deboth Tobaspino.jpg|Dark Dino Charge Ranger JudenW5.jpg|W Special DVD-exclusive Saurus Batteries Gold Zander Thunder Battery.jpg|Ghost Gold PteraZord Plezuon Rocket.jpg|Ghost Purple PlesioZord Emoneytion Army PteragordonDeboss.jpg|Gold PteraZord (Evil) T28mK4s.jpg|Navy SpinoZord (Evil) Deboth Tobaspino.jpg|Dark Dino Charge Ranger 1311010824a7316f5a6a1c40b5 zps3a3340aa.jpg|Red TyrannoZord (Evil) 13110108245a3b2711d037fb22 zps02719fed.jpg|Blue StegoZord (Evil) 1311010824f8a3a9c8ff25436c zps5cab3e76.jpg|Pink TriceraZord (Evil) Others Saurus Batteries 06. Gold Pterazord (with Avian and Dino Charge Cyan energy).jpg|Gold PteraZord (with Avian and Dino Charge Cyan energy) Beast_Battery_V_(better_quality).png|V ZSK-Beast Battery X.png|X ZyuDenChi 1+.jpg|Cretaceous TyrannoZord Unnamed Orange Dino Charger.png|Cartoon Dino Spirits Gabutyra.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Minityra.png|Tyrannosaurus (Cretaceous) Parasagun.jpg|Parasaurolophus Stegochi.jpg|Stegosaurus Zakutor.jpg|Velociraptor Dricera.jpg|Triceratops Puteragodon.jpg|Pteranodon Ankidon.jpg|Ankylosaurus Bunpachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus Bragigas.JPG|Brachiosaurus Power Rangers Batteries The Power Rangers Saurus Batteries are a special line of Saurus Batteries that contain the images of the Power Rangers teams before Dino Charge (represented by the main Reds). Mighty Morphin Charger.jpg|Mighty Morphin' Mighty Morphin Alien Charger.jpg|Alien Rangers Zeo Charger.jpg|Zeo Turbo Charger.jpg|Turbo In Space Charger.jpg|In Space Lost Galaxy Charger.jpg|Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Rescue Charger.jpg|Lightspeed Rescue Time Force Charger.jpg|Time Force Wild Force Charger.jpg|Wild Force Ninja Storm Charger.jpg|Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Charger.jpg|Dino Thunder SPD Charger.jpg|S.P.D. Mystic Force Charger.jpg|Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Charger.jpg|Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury Charger.jpg|Jungle Fury RPM Charger.jpg|RPM Samurai Charger.jpg|Samurai Megaforce Charger.jpg|Megaforce Super Megaforce Charger.jpg|Super Megaforce Cheetah Spy Ranger.jpg|Beastly Spy Dino Charge Charger.jpg|Dino Charge Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Weapons Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2016